


Playtime OR Let The Games Begin

by Voleta_Rose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleta_Rose/pseuds/Voleta_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dell Conagher, the BLU engineer, wakes to find himself at the mercy of the RED's female spy, Ana Dre'Veis, in his own workshop.<br/>The lady spy likes to play games with her favorite cowboy, even if he's not entirely happy about it.<br/>At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime OR Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> G'day.  
> This was originally written back in 2012 on a somewhat random whim and hasn't had a beta.  
> It involves my TF2 RED spy OC, Ana Dre'Veis and I have decided I would like to continue it on as a series either between these two or other characters involved in the BLU/RED teams.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and I welcome any ideas or suggestions for further pieces to this series.  
> Cheers.

The BLU engineer slowly regained conciousness though for a time it was difficult for him to decide if he really had; Dell's entire body felt sluggish, hard to move as if he had exsausted himself to the point of collapse. Shifting about it took Dell a moment more to realise that part of that feeling was due to his arms being tied behind his back, his ankles too were bound by a length of yellow electrical cord from his workshop; the engineer was starting to believe that he might be in a little trouble, even if he was still in the BLU base in his own workshop. "Bonsoir ma bouvier." [good evening my cowboy] Dell froze at the wickedly seductive French woman's voice, he had heard that same flirting voice purr in his ear moments before he suddenly found himself in respawn during battle only days ago.

Looking up at the figure that seemed to materialise from the shadows of the dully lit room Dell grit his teeth at the smirking RED spy. "I will 'ave to zank ze docteur later for zat little drug I took from 'im, it worked wonders non?" Pulling on his restraints Dell recoiled back against the wall behind him when the masked RED leaned down towards him, she placed a finger under the engineer's chin and tilt his head up a little. "You seem so un'appy to see me, bouvier."

Dell growled back at the spy in response. "Last time ah saw yer darlin' yer put me down like a sick dog." A cruel grin crossed the woman's blood red painted lips as she remembered their last run in only days earlier. "Oui, you are so much more satisfying zen any old Cornish game 'en zough." She rubbed a thumb against the engineer's stumble affectionantly. "I guess I am a little addicted to you, ma bouvier." The BLU recoiled violently when the spy made a move to try and kiss him on the mouth, instead she opted for pressing her lips on his cheek. "What sick lil' game yer up to this time darlin'?"

His question made Ana laugh in delight and squeeze his face between her hands, pinching his cheeks roughly the French woman purred. "You know 'ow much I like games bouvier, who knows maybe you will like zis one too." Glaring up at the RED mostly in annoyance Dell looked around for something to help his position, with his limbs restrained though there was little nearby that would actually be useful, he was still in the BLU base all he had to do was alert one of his team mates somehow; Ana placed her hands on her hips a pleasent smile still etched on her painted lips.

"Trying to find a means of escape? I am 'urt zat you want to leave me so soon."

Smirking slyly Ana reached out taking ahold of one of Dell's overall straps. "Guess I will 'ave to change your mind." With the twist of her fingers Ana unbuckled the strap pushing it off his shoulder, she fisted her hand into his workshirt as she reached for the other strap quickly getting it out of her way; crouching infront of the engineer Ana gripped the other side of his shirt then pulled the material apart making a couple of buttons break off and bounce across the floor; staring down at his roughly opened shirt Dell gave Ana a scowl as she sat herself down on his lap like it was something she did everyday.

Snaking one arm over the engineer's shoulder Ana spidered her other hand up his chest then down his stomach heading for the top of his pants. "Get yer hands off me darlin', tied up or not ah'll make a real nasty fuss if yer keep this up." Disregarding the engineer's growl Ana pinched his ear making Dell try and twist his head away from the teasing woman, smiling the RED spy caught ahold of the other's goggles by the nose strap and pulled them upwards off his eyes. "Zere we go, now I can see zose alluring smokey bleu eyes of yours, bouvier."

Ana squeezed the back of his neck firmly massaging the tense muscles she could feel there, for a moment the two oppositions held each other's stare and Dell couldn't help but admit that the French woman was quiet attractive with her elegant bobbed black hair and those deep blue sapphires she had for eyes; blinking in surprise it took Dell a moment to realise that the spy's lips were pressed up against his own, a warm wet flick of her tongue attempted to ease the other's mouth to open while her other hand made a move under the waistband of his pants.

Tensing up Dell pulled his knees up shoving Ana forward onto his lap before he twisted them sideways with a grunt tossing her off his lap and onto her back, using the motion the spy swung a leg up passed Dell's head then clamped his neck between her knee as she pulled him down on his side, sitting up elegantly Ana patted a hand on Dell's thigh. "Naughty naughty monsieur bouvier."

Chuckling Ana reached down behind her knees where Dell was trapped and pinched his cheek roughly. "Ah warned yer that ah'd make a fuss darlin'."

Releasing the hold she had around his neck Ana hauled the engineer back up into a sitting position, this time when she sat on his lap she did so she was straddling his hips making it more difficult for him to throw her off should the idea pop into his head again. "Oui you did." Cupping his face in her hands Ana pressed her lips against his own, the engineer winced when she bit his lower lip hard enough to cause pain; sucking on the piece of flesh Ana let it slip from between her teeth with a sharp nip. "Every time you fuss zough I will 'ave to, lets say, punish you accordingly."

Ana grinned slyly then casually turned her attention to the wrist of her gloves undoing the small buttons there, peeling the soft lamb's skin gloves off one at a time Ana placed them together then stood from Dell's lap; placing the gloves down on the nearest workbench the female spy unbuttoned her jacket and neatly folded it on the bench as well, when she removed the shoulder holster for her taurus Dell rose his head in interest.

It went beside her jacket before Ana made her way back to the BLU engineer and sat straddled on his lap again. "Now I don't 'ave to worry about zose zings getting in ze way." She pressed her palm against the engineer's bare chest and slowly drew her hand and scratched her ruby painted nails down his torso, Dell twitched under the bittersweet trail making Ana laugh lightly. "Do I make you uncomfortable bouvier?" Ana scrapped her fingers across his stomach in much the same manner as she squeezed his chin with her other hand, teasingly she licked his cheek enjoying the feel of his stubble against her tongue. "Yer a spah darlin' yer kind always make me uncomfortable."

"I'm 'urt, 'ow do you know zat I am not a sweet petite un?" Playing with the zipper of the engineer's pants as she purred softly and nibbled his jawline Dell tilt his head sideways some and managed a slight scoff at the persistant spy. "Ah doubt that darlin', yer spahs are backstabbin' snakes and...uuh..." Dell's words escaped him momentarily as Ana reached the side of his neck working it and his shoulder like nobody's business, the engineer gasped with a shiver when Ana bit down into his flesh; the bite stung though not entirely in an unpleasent manner.

Licking the mark Ana finally got Dell's pants open. "Oi, stop tha'!" Smiling against his neck as she continued to abuse it the RED spy dipped her hand inside the engineer's pants searching out her prize. "S...shit."

Dell closed his eyes as he felt Ana's fingers wrap around his shaft easing it gently from the confinds of his pants, pulling away from his neck with a rough suck Ana looked down between their bodies then glanced up at the engineer with a smug smirk. "Now zis is impressive."

As she squeezed him just so in a long slow stroke Dell's glare wavered, he bit his lower lip to keep a groan from escaping him as her hand reached the tip where she rubbed the pad of her thumb over the sensitive head; the engineer's eyes slid almost closed and Dell tried his damnest to ignore the Fench woman's hand working him like a pro, fingers that could spin a blade with deadly percision continued to stroke and rub his erection in a firm, controlled though also surprisingly loving manner.

The BLU engineer hated to admit it but it had been quiet awhile for him, since someone had touched him in such an intimate manner, it showed as his body twitched and flinched under the assault; he wanted Ana to stop playing this game with him, to get the hell out of his workshop but he also didn't want the feelings she was stirring up through his body to stop yet. "Damn yer..."

Pushing her frame closer to the straining engineer Ana rocked her body on his lap in time with her strokes on his hot organ, leaning in she pressed her lips against Dell's mouth though she didn't attempt to deepen the kiss instead she brushed their lips together moving to his cheek then back across to the other cheek.

When she returned to his lips then started to retreat Ana felt the engineer's lips part and press forward seeking her own, resisting the smile of victory the RED spy accepted the invitation to lock their mouths together.

Ana rose a curious brow when the engineer managed to raise his knees a little trying to buck the woman's body further up his lap so her crotch was pressed against the underside of his erection. "Anxious ma bouvier? I am glad you are starting to enjoy yourself at least." The spy pressed another kiss to his parted lips giving the bottom one a little suckle. "I love ze feel of you in my 'and, so 'ard..." She rocked her hips against his erection causing the engineer to groan softly. "So big, a woman would be 'opeless to resist such a lovely cock."

There was something about hearing such a crude word like that rolling off an elegant French woman's tongue that made Dell's pulse quicken and his length twitch in her hand.

Flicking her tongue on his lips playfully Ana grinned knowingly as she stood from her spot, instead of moving away as the engineer feared she would Ana tugged her tie loose a little then drew her hands down to the belt of her pinstripped pants; teasing him by moving slowly she unbuckled and drew the zipper down, she brushed her fingers across her lower stomach then pelvis across the black material of her silk underware. "...Darlin'..."

"Do you zink I am 'opeless monsieur bouvier?"

He stiffed at the question unsure exactly how to answer such a thing, the butterflies in his stomach made him suspect that if he responded with something the French woman found disagreeable then he would be punished in a rather dislikeable manner. "Yer a professional darlin', yer do whatever th' heck yer want." Watching as she ran her fingers along the waist of her pants Dell swollowed thickly. "Yer...yer not hopeless unless yer want to be." The engineer stared up at the female spy who smiled softly then pushed her pants down off her hips and down her thighs, stepping between the engineer's parted knees Ana withdrew one leg after the other from her pants then returned to her seated position on Dell's lap.

This time the feeling of her rubbing against him was softer, warmer and gave the promise of more; this time it even drew a soft gasp from Ana as she ground them together in slow deliberate movements.

Watching the spy's eyes flutter closed with a small noise Dell arched his head forward and caught Ana's lips in a kiss, she let him do so even let him slide his mouth down to the side of her neck where he continued to leave kisses. "Hm, monsieur bouvier I believe you may be suffering from stockholm syndrome, non?" He leaned back noting the playful smirk on her face as she stroked his cheeks affectionantly. "Non, perhaps it 'as just been a long time since anyone 'as shown you such affection instead."

Not waiting or wanting a response Ana skillfully unbuttoned her blouse exposing a black silk bra that matched her bottoms, if Dell had to guess it was probably part of some expensive designer line that either everyone knew of or no one did.

Almost like that suttle though alluring perfume he had detected against the underside of her jaw and neck, the pure stuff that came in tiny bottles and easily cost an average joe's week salery; Dell's musings lost focus when Ana rubbed her palm over the head of his erection as she pressed up flush against his own body, the feel of her breasts against his chest made him want to wrap his arms around the supermodel grade body and trace out every little imprefection he knew had to be there, after all no one became a decent spy without a few battle scars and he yearned to read some of them like braille under his fingertips.

Sadly, like any decent spy, Ana was very good at tying sturdy knots.

Instead the engineer squirmed up against the smaller dominating body silently trying to get across his need without giving her the satisfaction of hearing him beg, that was at least one little victory he had managed to withhold from the RED spy so far and he was determined to keep it.

Soon she was moving against him firmer making sure his every inch stroked her as she stroked him, soft pants escaped Ana as she held the back of Dell's neck for support and he could see that she was getting just as much pleasure as he was from the contact between their hips. "Seems ah'm not th' only one that hasn't felt 'such affection' in a time darlin'."

Ruby painted lips spread into a grin at Dell's comment though the spy remained quiet except for the soft hisses of pleasure that slipped between her teeth; Dell's head fell back against the wall with a lengthy groan when Ana rose her hips and let just the head of his organ to breach under the restrictive layer of cloth between them, the engineer could feel wet heat wrap around his sensitive flesh making him raise his hips instinctively to try and get deeper, withholding that from the BLU Ana rose her hips with him causing Dell to growl in frustration.

A light laugh escaped the female spy at the noise. "...Tease..." Flicking her tongue out against his lips Ana nodded an affirmative. "Oui, I do tend to tease especially you, ma bouvier. I could play with you for 'ours but I won't be so cruel, after all someone could come looking for you at any moment and zen I would 'ave to flee." Though he had been raised in a rather respectful manner, a somewhat gentlemanly manner, Dell really wanted to slap the smug out of the spy infront of him, he really wanted to hear that satisfying sound when hand met cheek and he was utterly ashamed of himself for that.

Ana seemed to always bring out some rather nasty urges in the BLU engineer.

Dell swore there and then that he was going to get his own back on the femme fatale even if he ended up hating himself afterwards.

Flexing with a startled yelp Dell stared wide eyed at the subject of his thoughts as Ana suddenly pushed her hips downwards impaling herself on his thick shaft, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who had a moment of shock at the motion as Ana clutched both her hands around his shoulders her body trembling against his own; Dell could hear Ana breathlessly muttering in her native tongue probably little nothings as her body relaxed and she was able to urge the engineer's length the rest of the way inside her. "Uuah, so zick..." She bit her lower lip while her hips rocked unchecked against his own, Dell felt dizzy at just how tight the spy felt around him.

Accepting the woman's lips against his mouth Dell shifted his legs so he could brace himself well enough to thrust his hips up into the slender body, moaning softly Ana let the engineer have his way for the time being so she could just feel the pleasure the other's movements caused her. "Isn't zis lovely ma bouvier? It feels so lovely 'aving you moving inside me."

She arched back letting one hand to trail down the length of her body from neck, over her breasts and along her stomach muscles to where they were connected so intimately; Ana purred as she placed her other hand against the engineer's throat pushing him back against the wall firmly, leaning forward the black haired spy smiled slyly. "Now you just relax bouvier." Breathing heavier Dell grit his teeth at the authoriative position she had taken over him, with a hand still between them guiding her movements Ana kissed Dell hard on the lips again her skilled fingers lightly though firmly squeezing the engineer's throat as she rode him at an increasing pace. "Auh~Dang spahs...n..nothin' but trouble!"

Licking her lips hungrily Ana moaned as Dell rocked his hips upwards making them meet together at a firmer pace. "Seems you like tr...ooo...trouble bouvier." Biting her lower lips Ana groaned in the back of her throat then pushed down against Dell's throat restricting his airway uncomfortably, the engineer strained instinctively against his restraints though the slight strangulation made him feel hotter, more aroused even as he had to work for each breath.

The engineer's thrusts soon lost their pace as trying to breath became a little more important, placing her free hand against Dell's chest Ana forced the engineer down further keeping him in place as she grinned down at the BLU in a devious manner.

Ana couldn't deny that being in such a position of power made her incredibly horny, digging her nails into the other's breast the RED spy panted in pleasure as her nails left scratch marks on the engineer's body; she knew that the scratches would last a few days and were bound to be noticed by someone on his team, the RED would love to see how Dell managed to explain them away.

Tilting her head back against her shoulders Ana cringed then wailed softly as pleasure rushed through her body beginning where they were connected and curling up the flat of her stomach, shivering Ana paused her movements for a moment making the engineer underneath her groan and push his hips up; Dell was so close to reaching his own bliss that he couldn't believe she had simply stopped like that on him, when Ana sighed in pleasure and began to lessen her hold on his throat Dell had the horrifying idea that she was going to leave him hanging like this.

"Don't let go...not yet darlin'."

The RED spy tilt her head a little then smiled gently, almost lovenly, at the engineer; tightening her hold around his throat Ana leaned down pressing a kiss on the engineer's mouth as she began moving her hips firmly, Dell groaned deeply as he sucked in each breath slowly.

Raising his hips in short thrusts Dell strained under his opponent as the edges of his vision began to darken, he hated being in this position but he couldn't stop himself from wanting more from the Frenchwoman riding him. "Ah'm gonna...hnn!!" Dell gasped for breath and gagged as his hips pushed up into the body above him, Ana gave a little squeal at the feel of the engineer's warm seed flooding her insides; softening her hold around his throat Ana kissed the heavily panting engineer on his lips and face. "I wasn't going to leave you 'anging bouvier, but zat was amazing feeling you release inside me."

Kissing him long and slow when Dell managed to catch his breath Ana waited until they both recovered from their orgasms before easing them apart. "Glad to be of service darlin'." Dell gave the spy a gentle though unsure smile as Ana rose from his lap, she gave him a seductive smirk back then collected her pinstripe pants pulling them on; in silence the engineer watched as the RED redressed, adjusting the shoulder holster of her jacket Ana reached inside and skillfully flicked her knife open the sight of which made Dell tense up.

Months of having one spy or another sneaking up and using one of those things on him did cause a slight cause of paranoia at times.

Arching down Ana tilt the engineer's head up pressing a kiss to his lips. "Relax bouvier, I am going to release you." Pulling Dell forward she slipped the sharp of the blade between his wrists and sawed it through the electrical wire with a hard tug.

Flicking the blade around again she put it back inside her jacket then straightened as Dell pulled his ties free then zipped himself back up in his pants before starting on the electrical cable around his ankles, turning back to the table where her gloves were Ana froze suddenly at the sound of the workshop's door being carelessly pushed open. "Engie! Ya in 'ere?!" The BLU scout froze in mid stride both him and Ana holding the other's surprised stare for a silent moment. "Ya a RED...." The teenager glanced about quickly until he was able to spot Dell on the floor a short distance away, dashing at a sprint the scout made a beeline for a pull alarm situated on the wall near the doorway. "Merde."

Ana let the scout go for the alarm as she flashed Dell a smile and a wink. "Maybe next time we will cuddle, bouvier." At the screech of the base's alarm the RED spy made a run for the doorway, she slid a little when the scout jumped back into her path swinging his bat towards her skull; arching back Ana felt the metal just brush passed her nose, once it swept over her she drove her fist into the other BLU's midsection then brought her other fist down into the back of his neck just above the shoulders.

Letting the scout collapse she spun around and took off out the door as she activated her cloak.

Finally releasing his legs Dell stumbled to his feet and hurried to the motionless teenager's aid. "Kid, yer alright?" Groaning the youngest BLU slowly sat up rubbing his neck while clutching his stomach. "Freakin' RED spies." The scout stared at Dell for a moment with a deep frown. "What happened to ya neck? Did the bitch choke ya or somethin'?" Coughing Dell tugged his shirt up around his neck a little more, yes he defiantly was going to return this favour to Ana.

With interest.


End file.
